My Illusion?
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Ku kira aku bertemu denganmu. Ternyata hanya ilusi. Benarkah itu ilusi? /For Winterblossom Festival. Touching The Illusion\ -republished-


Ku persembahkan fic ini untuk winterblossom fanfest, dengan tema touching the illusion. Hanya pendek karena idenya juga simpel -banget. No more talk. Here you go. Don't forget to review :)

* * *

**Harayosaki Ochi a.k.a Ochi Amane present**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance - Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Main Chara : Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Haruno**

* * *

**My Illusion?**

Sakura melangkah gontai menyusuri jalan ke arah flatnya. Seharian dia menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih medis dengan Tsunade di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dan inilah hasilnya, jalanan cukup sepi karena bintang-bintang pun sudah cukup lama menampakkan pesonanya di hamparan langit gelap.

"Lima tahun, ya, Sasuke?" Sakura bergumam pelan sembari menyunggingkan senyum getir di bibir merah mudanya.

Lima tahun. Sejak Sasuke pergi. Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak bocah―wups, sepertinya sekarang harus dipanggil pria―itu meninggalkan dirinya tak sadarkan diri di bangku tepi jalan.

Lima tahun. Sakura berusaha menyibukkan diri. Sakura Haruno. Belajar dengan keras segala macam ilmu medis untuk melupakan kehampaan yang ia rasakan sejak yang dicintainya pergi.

"Hah, bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu jika kau adalah bagian hidupku, Sasuke?" kaki jenjang Sakura menendang kecil kerikil ke pinggir jalan.

Tanpa terasa Sakura telah tiba di depan flat yang telah ditinggalinya sejak kecil.

Setelah membuka kunci, Sakura mengucapkan 'tadaima' sekilas lalu menyalakan saklar lampu ruang tengah dengan tangan yang lainnya melepas mantelnya.

Merasa sangat malas, gadis itu membuka kulkas dan mengambil jus jambu kemasan yang ia beli kemarin tanpa menyalakan lampu dapur.

Saat dirasanya kemasan karton di genggamannya telah kosong, Sakura meletakkannya begitu saja di meja makan dan meninggalkannya untuk mandi.

Tak perlu waktu terlalu lama hingga gadis merah muda itu keluar dengan rambut sakuranya yang setengah basah, kaos longgar berwarna putih dan celana merah selutut.

Segera ia hempaskan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang setelah sebelumnya disisir sekadarnya rambut pendeknya.

"Aku lelah, Sasuke.." keluhnya dengan mata tertutup. "Aku lelah menunggumu. Aku lelah berharap kau akan pulang ke Konoha. Aku lelah berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku lelah tersenyum di saat hatiku menangis pedih. Aku lelah terus-terusan menyibukkan diri. Aku lelah membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku baik-baik saja tanpamu, Sasuke.." perlahan cairan hangat mengalir dari kedua emerald Sakura yang terpejam.

"Juugo, carilah beberapa binatang untuk mencari informasi keadaan Konoha."

"Ya." tak lama lalu pria berbadan besar dengan rambut oranye berjalan ke arah timur.

"Karin, periksa cakra apakah di sekitar kita ada shinobi desa."

"Baik." gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah dan memakai kacamata di sepasang matanya itu kemudian menjauh beberapa meter dan mulai mengeluarkan keahliannya.

"Sui, persiapkan tempat ini. Kita akan bermalam disini."

"Kenapa aku dapat yang tidak menyenangkan, sih?" gerutu lelaki itu sambil mengibas perlahan rambutnya yang berwarna kebiruan. Tapi akhirnya bergerak juga setelah mendapat tatapan ancaman dari pimpinannya.

Selesai memerintah, sang ketua itu menghela nafas dan menyandarkan badannya pada pohon yang cukup besar di hutan itu. Baru sesaat matanya terpejam―

"Sasuke?"

Pemimpin kelompok―bernama Sasuke―itu langsung berdiri dan memasang posisi siap mengetahui ada suara tak dikenal menyebut namanya.

Sosok yang sesaat lalu mengucapkan nama Sasuke perlahan keluar dari pepohonan.

"Sakura?" ujar Sasuke tanpa disadari karena terkejut―walau tidak nampak―melihat siapa yang datang.

"Itu kau, Sasuke?" pekik Sakura tertahan.

"Hn. Apa yang kau lakukan disini tengah malam?" tanya Sasuke tanpa segaris ekspresi pun di wajahnya yang tampan.

"A-a-aku tidak tahu, aku tiba-tiba ada disini dan mendengar suara sepertimu dan ternyata memang kau, Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan di.. ini hutan barat Konoha, kan? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke desa? Kami semua mencemaskanmu. Kemana saja kau selama lima tahun? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau hanya sendirian? Ayo kembali ke―"

"Sakura." potong Sasuke.

"Eh? Maaf aku bicara terlalu banyak." helaian rambut indah Sakura terurai ke depan saat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak dingin apa?" lirik Sasuke sekilas pada apa yang dipakai Sakura.

"Aku tadi sedang di rumah, makanya pakai baju seperti ini, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa tiba-tiba disini. Kau sendirian, Sasuke?" tanpa Sakura sadari, dahinya sedikit berkerut menyadari keanehan yang terjadi.

"Tidak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau akan kembali?" wajah Sakura langsung ceria dalam sekejap.

"Tidak. Bersiaplah. Sepertinya besok akan ada pertempuran di Konoha." mata Sasuke beredar ke sekeliling, mencari kelompoknya yang tidak segera kembali.

"Pertempuran? Pertempuran apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Besok Konoha akan kuhancurkan." ujar Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

"A-a-a-ap-apa? Tapi kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa Konoha? Konoha itu tempat dimana kau dilahirkan!"

"Tetua Konoha yang menyuruh Itachi membantai semua Uchiha. Dan membuatku salah membunuh. Itachi." jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

"Ta-ta-tapi hanya tetuanya Sasuke! Lagipula kau dulu bilang padaku tujuanmu balas dendam pada Itachi-nii, aku sudah bilang kau akan menyesal tapi kau tidak peduli! Dan sekarang kau menyesal, kan? Begitu pula sekarang, Sasuke! Kau akan menyesal setelah menghancurkan Konoha!" terang Sakura bertubi-tubi. Lepas kendali.

"Bukan urusanmu." decih Sasuke.

"Pahami apa yang telah kukatakan, Sasuke! Aku tau kau bukan orang bodoh yang akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lebih dari satu kali! Ingat kenanganmu di Konoha, Sasuke!"

"Tak ada kenangan di Konoha."

"Tak ada, hah? Kau bilang tak ada? Kau anggap apa semua yang telah kau lakukan dulu! Kelas Iruka-sensei! Naruto yang bodoh dan cerewet itu! Aku yang selalu kau bilang menyebalkan! Kakashi-sensei yang selalu terlambat! Ujian Chuunin! Teman-teman tim lain! Kau anggap apa, hah, Sasuke?"

"Tidak berguna." Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil membuang mukanya ke kanan. Membuat rambut ravennya yang berwarna kebiruan ikut bergoyang.

"Yang tidak berguna itu KAU, Sasuke! KAU BODOH! KAU BUKAN SASUKE UCHIHA!" teriak Sakura lantang dengan kedua mata yang sedikit demi sedikit tergenangi air mata.

Sengaja tidak ingin mendengar tanggapan Sasuke, Sakura segera berbalik.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap langit-langit berbentuk persegi dan berwarna putih yang berjajar rapi. Langit-langit kamarnya.

"Haah, mimpii.." keluh Sakura dengan tatapan galau.

Sejurus kemudian terdengar isakan tangis tertahan dari dalam kedua telapak Sakura yang menangkup wajahnya.

Θ Θ Θ

"Hah!" Sasuke tersentak dan terduduk di hadapan ketiga temannya.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang menatapnya cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ke sekitar dengan liar.

"Seharusnya kami yang tanya, Sasuke. Kau tertidur dan bergerak-gerak dengan panik. Juugo dan Suigetsu berkali-kali mencoba membangunkanmu tapi kau tak juga bangun hingga akhirnya kami biarkan saja kau seperti itu. Kami takut, Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang mereka dengan heran. Jadi tadi hanya mimpi? Kenapa seperti nyata?

"Karin! Bila ada ninja berkecapatan tinggi lari dari sini semenit yang lalu, apa kau masih bisa melacaknya?" seru Sasuke dengan kalap.

"Aku kira masih, Sasuke. Ada apa?" Karin yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu jadi ikut cemas.

"Cepat lacak! Cepat!"

"Ya!" gadis berkacamata itu segera membentuk segel dan memejamkan matanya. Tak sampai satu menit. "Tidak ada siapa pun, Sasuke. Hanya kita." Jelas gadis itu setelah membuka matanya.

"Ada bekas cakra di sekitar sini?" kejar Sasuke.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Sama sekali."

"Cih!" gusar Sasuke.

"Sesungguhnya ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Juugo, sosok bertubuh besar yang daritadi hanya menonton.

"Iya, sih. Kenapa kau ini? Aku capek terus-terusan membangunkanmu tapi kaunya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali." sahut Suigetsu yang datang membawa beberapa ranting kering.

Sasuke menatap ketiganya sekilas lalu menggeleng. "Takkan ada serangan ke Konoha. Kita kembali ke Otto. Malam ini juga." lelaki itu segera berdiri dan bersiap setelah menyampaikan perintahnya yang terbaru.

Gadis yang daritadi duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke hanya menatap ketuanya dengan bingung, tak berani membantah tapi nyatanya ikut berdiri juga.

Sedangkan Juugo mengumakan kata seperti 'baik' dan ikut bersiap.

"Tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, hoy!" protes pria bergigi seperti hiu yang masih terpaku dengan rantingnya.

Tapi toh akhirnya dia ikut juga saat melihat Sasuke memandangnya dengan mata merah dan ketiga titik di dalamnya berputar.

-fin-

* * *

ngegantung? emang :)

sampaikan semua kritik, saran, komentar, perbaikan, pendapat, maupun kata 'hai' lewat review :)

**Harayosaki Ochi a.k.a Ochi Amane**


End file.
